Clan
In Combat Arms, a Clan 'is a group of players who have joined forces under a common banner. Clan members cooperate with each other in order to stand out, make themselves known, and fight other clans in order to rise to the top. Overview Clan Positions *'Leader: 'The creator and de-facto head of a clan. Once a clan is formed, the position of leader cannot be changed. The leader can kick any other member from their clan, excluding themselves. They can also promote/demote individual rankings at any time, edit the clan's notices/announcements/descriptions, and add/change an clan emblem or clan name color. They are the only members allowed that can terminate the clan, however this can only be done if the only member is the leader him/herself.. *'Admin: 'A high-ranking member of a clan who answers only to the leader. Admins can kick and accept people into the clan, as well as change the announcements. *'Member: The average clanmate. Members are allowed to bear the clan emblem, participate in clan matches and invite people into the clan. However, they do not have the power to do any of the above. Clan Ranks *The total number of members allowed in a clan is limited to its rank. Clan Matches Clans can face-off against each other within the Bulldog Server. There, a specific number of game modes (such as Elimination, Capture the Flag, Search and Destroy) and maps (Sand Hog, Death Row, Slaughterhouse) are available for team gameplay. The results of a clan match give clans more experience, furthering their reputation through the clan rankings. You must have at least 4 people in order to intiate a clan match. Clan Equipment There are a number of items available only to active clan members. While clan equipment is not exclusive (joining any clan will give you access to these items), the items you can choose from are limited to the rank of your clan. Clan Cosmetic Items (requires NX) *Clan Name Change *Clan Name Color Change *Clan Record Reset *Clan Emblem Clan Equipment *Clan Cap Level 2 *Clan Backpack Level 3 *CX4 Storm Level 2 *SPR Level 2 *TMP Level 3 *Negev Level 3 *Clan Helmet Level 3 *Survival Machete Level 4 *P99 Level 4 (These items will bear your clan's emblem once you pick it up. If another person picks up your weapon, then their emblem will be present for as long as they wield it. For those that don't have a clan, no emblem will be present.) Minimum EXP required to reach levels Level 1: 1 EXP (every clan begins at this level) Level 2: 736 EXP Level 3: 2,364 EXP Level 4: 7,876 EXP Level 5: 33,076 EXP Level 6: 141,751 EXP When a clan surpasses the amount of EXP required for a level, the clan will automatically move up to the that level. EXP can only be earned by participating in clan matches. Wins result in +30 EXP, losses are +7 EXP, and a draw is undefined. Unreleased Features In early 2012 (as shown here), a "Clan Squad" and "Clan Ladder" system were announced, but never released. It is unknown if these features will be implemented in the near-future. Trivia *The highest ranked clan is Division, after this the EXP cap for the "next level" is set for 1,000,000. *Combat Arms is unique among most Nexon games for the inability to name individual clan ranks. You can only be a Leader, an Admin, or a Member, with else nothing in between. *When a player has 10,000,000+ experience points, they cease to show up on the online clan page. However, they will still appear in the in-game clan tab. Category:System Category:Game Mechanic Category:Article stubs